Friend's innocence
by Kain Waffle
Summary: After 3 years they meet again, discovering new feelings towards each other. And a surprising move to a private school in England makes them wonder even more. Killua/Gon Shunen ai, Fluff, magic ;'D
1. Chapter 1

I felt like writing it Oo and seriously, the first ch. Is quite noobie :S But I think you'll deal with it

Summary: After 3 years they met again, discovering newly made feelings, that filling they're mind. And a surprising move to a private school im England. KXG Shunen ai, Fluff, suck at summaries "

Disclaimer: As you know Gon and Killua would never be mine .. Too bad though I could make them do things 00.

Chapter 1- The reunion

Killua walked at the hallway of the hotel, he was bored. No one to play with, no one to kill, or at least hurt, No chocolate to eat, life was boring. "Killua… Killua teba!" Killua heard a voice coming from behind him, wondering who it is, he turned around to see the one and only, Gon. It was kind of a surprise, because they haven't seen each other for about three years!

How could that be even possible?...

But never mind that, Killua was happy, he was so happy to see him that he just couldn't keep himself from hugging Gon.

"Where were you all this time!" Killua asked him as he stopped the hugging,

"I was training in New York, I got an invitation there, I went to School too", It was three years, they haven't seen each other three years, and they were already about 16.

"I was here in Japan, sometimes helped my father dealing things in Korea, but I spent most of my time studying and training," Killua added a smile, as if he had to show his wasn't the laziest this time. "But what are you doing here?"

"I came back to Japan, because I finished my special training, I thought I'd go off to see you, so I asked a couple of people" Gon said it with his odd smile as it is.

"Well, I really am glad to see you again, so, what's your room?"

"Oh, I don't have one, yet" Killua looked at Gon with a strange look, As if Gon just said he's a homeless. Wait, that kinda what he said, didn't he?.

"What'd you mean?" Killua asked curiously.

"Well, I didn't want have any unnecessary spending, so I'd thought you would invite me to your room"

"Gon! You always plan things one step ahead don't you? Okay I agree" Killua laughed at Gon's surprisingly jack-assed attitude, which he merely ever had.

They walked into the room. It was a small hotel, and of course it had small rooms, one bed, one shower, none electric connections. Gon immediately started to unpack his things, right to the closet.

"Gon, I'll take the shower first"

"He! We're not showering together?" God said, as he put his puppy dog eyes, which were pretty scary in a way.

"You're still taking baths with people?..."

"Well, it's funnier," Gon said, as Killua sighed, as a give up sign.

"All right, lest go"

They went to the shower, undressing, and entering right away into the hot water. Killua undressed first, and waited for Gon in the bath. When God walked in, with a single towel on his waist, Killua couldn't stop looking, Gon's tiny form, he wasn't as small as he was three years ago of course, he was more muscular, but still vary breakable, He was perfect.

Before Killua even noticed a slight blush came across his face, and flushed immediately.

"Killua, is something wrong? Your face is all red, maybe you are overheated?" Gon said with a concerned voice, as he received a simple nod as an answer he came closer to Killua, touching his forehead with his own.

"W-what are you doing?" Killua's heart pounded, He just prayed that Gon wouldn't notice.

"I was checking if you got sick or something, maybe we should get out…" They got out of the shower, Killua tried as hard as he could not to look at Gon, he was too embarrassed.

They got out, and lied on the bed, Killua's heart pounded slightly. 'What is this feeling...? I don't get it', Killua said to him self, being aware of Gon, who lied beside him.

"I'm going to sleep, goodnight, Killua" Gon said sweetly, smiling at him. Killua decided he should go to sleep too. "Yeah, goodnight, Gon"

End of chapter one.

Sorry it was short but the second chapter is longer and better with the writing And it's major cute! ..

Next chapter: That's what happens when you get drunk.

Wait for it


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! D Sorry for the down time " Brain issues ( I think you write it that way .. damn I need to fix that babylon )_

_Any way, I know some of you don't like the idea, but still, I dont really like it either XS This fanfic considers as a lame excuse for shounen-ai 00 _

_So guys - If you can, I'd be vary glad for ideas that can improve this fanfic You probably wont agree with me to kill Gon and make Killua suffer for a champter Oo but then it would be so damn pointless XD_

_Well, If someone red anything from above, think about what I wrote And now.. Start!_

_Chapter two- Were going_

_Killua woke up, opening his eyes to see the sweet, warm-hearted Gon, sleeping peacefully beside him. He didn't want him to wake up, as his face was too adorable._

"_Umm… Kiuwa… (A sleeping voice, like a sleep talking person can pronounce right XD)" Gon mumbled Killua's name, who slightly blushed at the thought that Gon was dreaming about him._

_Suddenly Gon opened his eyes; he looked at the open window and yawned._

"_Ohayo, Gon" Killua said. Gon turned around to Killua's tired face, "So, were you dreaming about me?" Killua said with his tired voice, though you could hear some satisfaction in it, Gon slightly blushed. _

"_N-no way I would…" He said and turned away, so Killua won't see his blush._

"_But you said my name…" Killua said rather in a serious voice_

"_Maybe I was that happy to see you…" Gon slightly shivered, the wind from the window blew even harder. _

"_Cold?" Said Killua, Who gave the blanket to Gon right away._

"_A little.." As Gon said that, Killua hugged his small form, covering Gon's small body with his own, Gon blushed again._

"_W-what are you doing... I'm not that cold…"_

"_Well, I still don't want you to get a cold, so don't complain"_

_Killua held Gon in his arms and Gon noticed he actually loved it! He felt Killua's warm body, he didn't want him to let go. This feeling made him feel awkward, what is it?_

_Killua loosed his grip on Gon waist, and made his way out of the room,_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Oh, I'll go and see what kind of 'food' will be served today" Gon laughed a little, but indeed, it probably wasn't something that could easily called 'food'._

_Gon made the bed and got dressed, "I'll go with you Killua"_

"_Okay"_

_They sow the so called 'Special meal' that would be served all the day with different 'specials', so they decided to go to a restaurant. They went to 'La forte' (I love my book..), it was a good restaurant with normal prices, so it had a lot of customers._

"_Ne, Gon, How long are you going to stay here?" Killua asked while looking at the menu, browsing for this wine he loves._

"_I don't know, am I a burden to you?"_

"_No, of course not, it's just that I need to move to England, so I wonder what you would do…" Gon was curious, why would Killua move to England, he has nothing to do there at all, _

"_What do you you need to do there anyways?" Gon said, as they toasted._

"_I live and learn there" Killua said calmly and requested another plate, For him and for Gon. Who was as calm as Killua was until he fully understood Killua's words._

"_Waid, as learn, you mean training?"_

"_No, learn as school and academics" Gon was stunned, more like trying to keep him self from saying or doing something that wasn't in the place._

"_Since when… Killua goes to school.." He asked, though it sounded more as a horrible fact._

"_Don't be so surprised, my dad made me go there and I actually liked it" Gon felt a little uneasy about it. Is it more enjoyable in there rather being with his good friend? Unless Killua didn't even care anymore… Gon's mind was filled with thoughts and regrets, which he never had before._

"_Is it really that great there? Better than being here… with your friends?" Killua looked up at Gon, for some reason he had the feeling Gon's going to cry out now, he felt guilt._

"_It's not like that… Gon, you're my best friend" And then it hit him, 'Friend'? Only a friend? Was it really like that? "Would you…"_

"_What?"_

"_Come with me, to England" Killua said ans slightly blushed, which erased all his thoughts._

_Gon on the other hand, was shocked more than ever, Killua wants him to live with him in England. But for some reason, his mind couldn't function right._

"'_Course!" Gon slightly yelled and smiled stupidly and Killua, who was quite surprised by Gon's actions. Though then, he looked at the wine bottle, understanding it was empty, and as he looked at Gon's half filled glass, he took him our of the restaurant, emmidiatly._

"_Where'we goin'?" Gon said while trying to convince Killua do him a piggy-bag._

"_Your drunk baka, I'm taking you back to the hotel" _

"_But I'm fine! I can even prove it to you!"_

"_How, exactly" Killua sighed._

"_Well, I'll kiss you!" Gon said while being on Killua's back, who stopped and Chocked slightly, freaking out a little._

"_Gon, I don't think its something that'll let you be called pikeah, or at least sane"_

"…_You don't want me to kiss you?"_

"_It's not like that…" As Killua said that Gon slightly hugged Killua's neck, vreathing into his ear. Killua didn't know what to do, he panicked, He felt he's heart thumbs, he couldn't resist it no longer. he let Gon off his back, and touched his lips with his own._

"_I love you"_

_.. I noticed it's still too small \ anly 800 words, If you think I really should make it longer, just tell me -_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello XD Sorry for the long down time .. I have a little problem, I remember I wrote something about Killua telling Gon about his friends but I couldn't find it 00" So well… Tero is his male friend XD If you remember the name tell me I'll make it right . Well another thing, I'll be uploading my Hikaru no go fanfic soon So well, enjoy! And Review!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 3- England at least

After that night, they didn't really talk to each other much. Every time their eyes met, the events from the day before filled their minds. But Killua had enough of this silence.

"Gon, listen, we are flying away soon, I think it's time to get the things ready"

"Un, Um yeah"

"I'll go to the mall or something, we need food" They were going to fly next week, and Killua already thought about food. Gon sat at the bed, touching his lips. He could swear they were still hot from the other day, this warmth… _We can't go on like this, right?_

"Miss, I'd like to order this chocolate"

"One box sir?"

"All of it"

Killua went out of the sweets store, glaring at the people who looked at his back with… concern, if the only knew that it was for a 2 hours flight, it could've hunt him.

After he took care of the main thing, he wants to search for the most important, make up present.

Gon already packed everything he needed, clothes, games and lots of paper bags. He walked down to the hotel's hall and set by the computer, trying to entertain himself until Killua's return.

"I'm sorry, we are looking for someone named 'Gon'" Some men said, they sounded exhausted.

"Yes?" Gon turned his head toward the main door, but as he saw tons of boxes, it wasn't a surprise at all.

"Thank you very much, it was really hard carrying all this chocolate up to here, would you like to come up and drink something?" Gon offered, and took about 10 boxes at ease, which shocked most of the people around.

"Yes, thank you" Said the delivery men and took the other 10 themselves. "I never though delivering chocolate would be so... Painful"

Gon entered the room and placed the boxes at the balcony, took out some glasses and filled them with water. The men thanked him and left the apartment.

Gon glared at the huge pile of boxes and frowned.

"He loves you guys more than me" This kind of thought would shock Gon at his normal state, but he was too busy mocking the boxes and frowning. The door opened and Killua revealed his cheerful self to the sight of Gon punching the boxes (N/A: level up? XD).

"I'm back" Killua said nervously looking How Gon's punches became even faster, and then he noticed. "My chocolate!"

"I'm sorry Killua…" Gon said as Killua cried over the smashed box, trying to save as many as he could.

"What did the chocolate did that was so bad! Gon..." Killua cried, again.

Gon frowned.

"Can't help my jealousy"

"Over a chocolate bar?"

"You do seem to like it more than me anyway" Gon felt a slight hurt in his chest, he couldn't actually be jealous of chocolate, or can he?

He definitely can.

"Killua, you're such an idiot" It was indeed one of the strange moment, you never could have seen Gon crying, -over a chocolate bar-

"Gon, I'm so sorry… I didn't know you feel that way"

"…Forgiven, only if you give me half of the chocolate"

"Maybe a forth?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

"Gon, were gonna be late to the plane, faster!"

"Okay, Okay…"

They were already at the airport, Gon was a little… Hard with the things he was carrying.

They found their place, and got into the plane, living the suitcases to the workers.

"I can't believe it!" Gon said, he was exited in a weird way, which was hugging the weirdly uncomfortable pillow the plane gives.

"What are you so exited about? You were in New York before, England isn't much different" Killua said unconsciously while looking at his papers, actually it was about 500 pages he was holding in his hands, small font, hell know what is it, or doesn't know too?

"Well, England is really different, you know! Anyway, what are you reading? Looks scary"

"What's so scary? Anyway it's the school's guide; I'd like you to read it"

"You're kidding me?! Me, reading this, impossible!"

"Want to me to read it to you? Like a story" Gon pouted, as Killua giggled, which was really unusual to him.

"How long is the trip going to last?" Gon said, still hugging the weirdly-uncomfortable pillow.

"I don't know, couple of hours…" Killua said, showing he was totally uninterested in conversations; he was too busy to read his "guide".

"But really, I don't even know what could they write in this guide for 500 pages… the toilet history?" Gon asked himself out loud, while burying his face into the pillow.

"Yeah, here it is, page 365, 'our stomachs needs' There is also a page about the toilet paper they use and how soft it is" Too bad Gon already fell asleep within his pillow and didn't had the honor to hear about the toilet paper's softness.

3 hours flew by, as the plain landed. Killua woke Gon up and forcefully took the pillow with him, can't be helped if he actually liked it.

The got off the plane and went out for a taxi,

"Killua, this school, is it far away?" Killua patted Gon's head. Calming him slightly,

"We're gonna get there, don't worry, Oh by the way, have you red the school guide?" Gon shivered for a second, (N/A: No wonder XD 500 pages about toilet papers can't be that interesting 00 Can it?)

"I won't spent half of my life studying toilet paper, thank you"

"Suit your self..."

The passed half way, Gon started to fall asleep again, as the car suddenly stopped.

"Gon, we're here" Killua took his hand and helped him to get out of the car, Gon was stunned.

"Killua, I thought it was a simple high school" He said and closed his eyes to check that he's no hallucinating. He saw a castle in front of him, a real castle.

"Well… It's a private high school, why'd you think my dad would send me to a simple one?"

"Well, yeah that makes sense, Hey wait! I don't the money for this place, Killua!" Gon was ready to cry, he was looking forward to this so much… and now…

"Don't worry, hunters get 90 discount at the first year, though it doesn't count any special courses, you can be here for a whole year, with me" As he heard it, Gon blushed. 'Be with him' had so many meanings…

Suddenly a boy came up to them, he grinned toward us.

"Buddy! How are you?"

Killua and the mysterious guy hugged. They parted and Killua smiled as he said, "This is my friend, Tero, Gon. Tero, its Gon; the one I talked about."

Gon's heart pounded, _he talked about me? Seriously?_

"Umm… Nice to meet you" Gon said shyly, and the boy smiled curiously

"You're the one then! I'm Tero Natsuku; hope you'll enjoy your stay"

But for some unknown reason Gon's heart pounded painfully as he saw how this Tero guy put his hand around Killua's shoulder, was is it?...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well Oo I guess this is it. I decided not to make it longer and just publish it XD I have this bad, bad habit to write other thing and then realizing they suck and start something new, so it's really hard to keep on something one XD

Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I can honestly say your weird dedication to this piece of crap touched me, XD So I decided to kind of update it.

Now, beware, I think it'll become my irony crack-fic. I mean come on, private school, OC s… XD what more could my 12 year old self wish for ;P

Well, I hope you enjoy it, somehow, since it's pretty much with a feel of a completely different piece.

BUUUT, don't run away, if you liked it move dialogue oriented, rather than description, let me know, and I'll do that xD this fiction is more for everyone else, than my own amusement.

* * *

Gon hummed a soft melody to himself, while lazily sitting on a suitcase, waiting for Killua to unload his chocolate supply. The evening was still long, with much stress flashing ahead, that Gon couldn't bring himself to lift a finger. He was much rather tear pages out the school guide book and make complicated air planes.

He was still a bit upset about the Teru guy, though he wasn't sure why. It's very unlike him, getting upset over strangers; he's usually very friendly…

Yet the picture of his hand across Killua's shoulders tickled at his mind.

"Gon… Can you even hear me?" Gon looked up and saw Killua's worried gaze, and feverishly got up off the suitcase into safe distance territory.

"Y-yeah, what is it?"

"Well, we obviously need to unpack… But you seem a bit too engrossed in whatever kind of horrible airplane technique that it." Gon pouted; no one insults his airplane building skills.

"Yeah well, still seems more productive an activity than transporting a life supply turned weekend snack of chocolate bars." Triumphantly, God picked up the luggage he was sitting on and was carrying it away, as someone kicked his rear rather half-heartedly.

"W-what was that for!" God exclaimed as he looked into Killua's amused expression.

"First off, no insulting my chocolate habit, it's sacred. Second, you're totally going the wrong way."

"What? But, Isn't that the dorm room?" Gon said, pointing at the rather simple looking building not too far ahead, which definitely gave out a dorm building vibe.

"Are you stupid? Look at that building, it so run down. We're hunters (A/N: Oh, how much I wanted to write 'ninjas'…), we're going to live over there!" Killua said and pointed at the opposite direction. Following the sign, Gon looked for anything resembling a normal building, but instead spotted a gigantic castle peering from behind a meadow.

Gon was at a loss for words.

* * *

"Gon Freaks and Killua Zaoldyeck, is that right?" Said the woman in the office at the very main hallway of the castle-turned-dorm building, who was going through their files.

"Okay, great, you're all set. Here are your keys, lunch schedules, events folder, and dorm map. You still need to go by the school building to pick up your class schedules, so here are the keys to the rental carts, since Mr. Zaoldyeck has a license. The main building is 30 minutes away; so many students prefer to drive." The woman smiled and allowed them to depart.

Killua led Gon towards the elevators, carrying only a couple of suitcases, since the rest were to be carried up by the staff.

When they finally got to the room, Gon couldn't keep his mouth closed. The main room was gigantic, with an enormous window and the softest couches he's ever seen. There were two doors aligned next to each other, which he assumed led to the bedrooms, and another one that led to the bathroom. On the farther right, was an indentation in the room that led to a very cozy space and served as a makeshift study, as well as a coffee corner.

"Killua, are students honestly allowed to live like this? Ever?" Gon questioned. Killua just patted his shoulder reassuringly and turned to him.

"Well, I might've pulled a few strings. But what's important is that we're here and together, isn't that right?" Gon tried to stop the slight blush that was creeping in, but it proved to be harder than he thought. Killua always had a knack to making him embarrassed, and he really did miss that in the last three years.

Truth is, he never even wanted them to separate. But, for all their childhood he has been selfish; carrying him around with him on his fruitless journey to find his dad. Gon thought it was time to go explore the world on his own, and allow Killua to be his own person, and so their separated each searching for something of their own.

"But, still…" Killua just laughed whole-heartedly and almost made Gon scream out surprise.

Suddenly, he was lifted up, arms wrapped around his middle tightly and protectively, and the room began to spin.

"Gon, you need to relax!" Killua said in between laughs, as Gon struggled in his arms trying to find the ground with his toes. Killua slowly slowed down and let Gon down to the ground once again, arm still wrapped around him.

"I brought you here because I missed you, and I don't want you to get any stupid ideas about being a bother to me anymore. Let's enjoy this place, together." And Gon melted. He couldn't say no when Killua was that earnest with him. He just nodded slowly, still unsure where to put his hands, and just rested them on Killua's chest.

At that moment, Gon realized just how grown up Killua has gotten. His shoulders broadened, his arms were strong and lean, his hair was thicker and even messier since the time they were 14.

Subconsciously, Gon moved his hands, lightly caressing Killua's chest, which was clad with a tight dark-blue shirt. His fingers brushed across Killua's nipples, and Gon was awakened from his trance by the low, almost silent growl that escaped Killua's mouth.

"S-Sorry, I didn't –"

"N-No, no, sorry. I'm still holding you…" Killua slowly let go of Gon waist, and his arms immediately went cold. They stood there awkwardly for a while, until a knock on the door distracted them from their embarrassment.

"Hello, your luggage is here," A man said, and Killua gingerly moved away from Gon, holding the door open for the staff.

Gon, on the other hand, stayed rather frozen in his spot.

_Why is my heart beating so fast…_

_

* * *

_

Well, there. What do you think? Or um, did I actually go a bit too far, using the nipple word? :P lemme know.


End file.
